Electronic devices that accept input from users are ubiquitous, and include cellular phones, eBook readers, tablet computers, portable media devices, and so forth. Increasingly, users desire these devices to be easily portable yet remain capable of rapid and accurate data entry. However, ambient motion such as vibration, accelerations, and so forth may adversely affect the user's ability to correctly enter data or commands into the device.